Warmer Here With You
by thebazilelord
Summary: An unexpected storm has New York in a blackout and a surprise visitor at Beckett's door. Set somewhere early to mid-season 3. Obviously, Josh is not in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Characters belong to ABC and the creators of Castle.

Summary: An unexpected storm has New York in a blackout and a surprise visitor at Beckett's door. Set somewhere mid-season 3, after 3XK and before Setup/Countdown. Obviously, Josh is not in the picture.

* * *

It was not supposed to be that bad of a storm. They were supposed to get a few inches of snow, and a severe drop in temperature, but that was it. Luckily, she is at home when the storm hits.

She is sitting her bathtub, enjoying the warmth of the water and reading a book with a glass of wine, thanking the universe she didn't have to be out catching a killer in the biting cold winds.

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the increase howling out the window from the wind buffering the building. However, a few minutes later, when the lights flickered and died, there really was no way _not _to notice.

"Shit," she hisses as the darkness suddenly surround her, making her jump and whack her knee against the side of the tub.

She fumbles for a towel as she rises from the tub in complete darkness, knocking over a few bottles of soap in the process. She finally finds one and quickly dries off before putting on a robe. She can already feel the chill seeping through her apartment, meaning that the heating went out throughout the building as well. Great.

An automatic texting system from her building informs her that the storm has knocked out power throughout most of the area, and it would probably be out for a couple of days. Even better.

She manages to find her stash of candles and lights about a dozen of them, spreading them throughout her kitchen and living area. She moves to look out the window and is shocked to see the thick wall of snow flurries blowing in what looks like a fierce wind. It's then that she notices the howling. _Shit, it's a blizzard. _

She's gathering her thickest blankets and quilts and laying them on the couch when a sudden rap on the door makes her jump. _What the hell?_ Who would be insane enough to venture out in this weather? To her door, no less?

Opening the door, she physically steps back at the sight that greets her.

"Cas-Castle?" she gasps.

He's standing in her doorway, bundled up in a thick coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck, a hat is pulled down over his ears. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets and large white flakes are dusted all over his clothing and he is shivering from the snow that is soaking into his clothing.

"H-hi! I, um, I was out w-walking when the s-storm hit and your place was cl-closer…" he stutters, giving her a sheepish grin. He continues to stand there as she stares at him, her mind not quite caught up with what she is seeing and he's giving her this kind of shy look, embarrassed, like he's afraid she's going to shoot him for showing up like this and it's a look that is so unlike him that it's adorable. But his body convulses with a shiver and she is snapped back in to reality as she grabs his wrist and hauls him inside.

"What the hell were you doing outside in this?" she asks, incredulously.

"I was trying to clear my head so I could write, Didn't really exp-expect this, y-you know?" he responds as she pulls him through her bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Well it's not like it's a nice spring day outside," she responds sarcastically.

"What can I say, I like the cold. Oooh, never seen your room before," he grinned.

"Shut up, you need to get warm, and we're not done talking about this" she retorts, rolling her eyes. She pulls out a soft fluffy towel and lays it on the counter by the tub before she turns to leave the room. "I'll put some of my dad's old clothes that I have laying around out on the bed for when you're done."

"Aw, you mean you aren't gonna join me?" He pouted.

"No, Castle," she huffs "I'll see you when you're finished."

"Thank you," he says, his pout disappearing as he gives her one of his soft smiles he saves just for her. As always, it makes her heart stutter.

She returns the smile "Of, course." She closes the door and walks into the bedroom to gather the clothes as she hears the spray of the shower turn on and the low sound of Castle humming to himself. _Castle's in her shower,_ she thinks. Just a door separates her and a naked Castle. It would be so easy for her to just slip in and join him and press herself against his wet, chiseled ch—No, no she is _not_ thinking about Castle naked in her bathroom and she is definitely not thinking about joining him. No way. Never. Not gonna happen.

She moves into the kitchen, deciding to put as much distance between her and Castle as possible. She puts a kettle on the stove for some hot cocoa, grateful for having a gas stove for once. Shivering, she grabs one of the blankets off the couch and sits in the relative darkness until she hears the door to her bedroom open and Castle steps out. He is wearing a pair of grey sweats and a dark blue hoodie that brings out the cerulean blue of his eyes. His wet hair is ruffled where he has dried it with a towel and it makes him look absolutely adorable.

"What?" he asks. Damn, she had been staring.

"Uh, um…nothing," she gets out quickly, standing up to walk into the kitchen to try to hide the red that was creeping up her cheeks. "I'm making us some cocoa if you want some." She says, trying to divert his attention elsewhere.

"Sounds good," he replies with a knowing grin and _damn it,_ she needs to get a grip. Of course he would notice.

She quickly prepares their drinks and hands one to him as she walks back to the couch. Their fingers brush in the process and it sends tingles up her arm. They had been doing that a lot lately when he has handed her coffee and she knows it is on purpose. But what surprises her is not only how much she does not mind it, but how much she actually _likes_ it.

They sit down on the couch and she chastises herself for being disappointed that he puts four inches between them, fully expecting him to sit close enough for them to touch. She writes it off as just wanting the warmth he would supply. So she says nothing and makes no show of it, instead simply handing him one of the blankets, which he gratefully accepts.

"So, I guess this means you have to stay here tonight, huh?" she says, narrowing her eyes at him.

His eyes widen as he stammers out an answer. "Well, I-I was just trying to get out of the storm, I wasn't-wasn't really thinking," he trails off and he truly looks panicked.

"Its okay, Castle, I'm just giving you a hard time. But have you told Alexis? I mean, she has to be worried by now?"

He relaxes and his face turns into another one of those soft smiles. "All taken care of. I called her right before I came out here. Told her that I was safe and with you and she made sure to chastise me for going out in the first place, which I guess is warranted"

"She's a good kid" Kate replies with a small smile.

"Yeah, she is."

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. She suddenly shivers, the cold now seeping through, even with the blanket. Castle looks like he wants to reach over and wrap his arms around her and part of her wishes that he would.

"So, do you have cards or anything? Something we could do to keep our minds off the cold?" he asks.

"Um, not cards but I do have Scrabble, if you're up to it?"

"Oooh, Scrabble! Now that's my kind of game. Are you sure you want to go up against _me _in a word game? I mean, I am the best-selling author here, and I'll have you know, I have never lost a game of Scrabble." He grins

"And I'll have you know that he who brags doesn't get another cup of cocoa. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're the one who appreciated my impressive _articulation_? You _rescinding_ that now?" She quips. Making sure to emphasize what he would call the four-dollar words

"Oh, oh definitely not! You're on! And you will definitely owe me that second cup of cocoa when I inevitably win." He challenges.

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

And instantly, the raging storm outside and the chill of the apartment was completely forgotten.

* * *

Authors note: So this took a different direction than I intended for when I started out this fic, so it will most likely be turned into a two or three-shot depending on if you guys want me to continue.

Also, thank you Leah for being my awesome beta and for helping me out when I got stuck! You guys should go check out her story and her tumblr, which are both under the name encantadaa.:)

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

-Ellie

**tumblr:** lord-of-the-song

**fff2(co-op account)**:CaskettBudies


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, definitely not mine.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. On top of Thanksgiving last week, I got pretty sick and obviously wasn't able to write. But here's chapter 2!

* * *

It's not possible. Absolutely not possible. How could this have happened? She actually beat him at Scrabble. He's never lost a game before in his life, and his first time up against Beckett, she beat him by spades.

He was so sure he had won, He was ahead by close to 40 points and she was down to the last seven tiles in her hand. She spent a long time with her lip pulled between her teeth and her eyes darting back and forth between the board and her tiles. He was so sure that she was going to call it quits. But then she broke into a grin, reaching out to place all seven of her tiles.

Ordinary. That was the word she had placed, using the "a" of "allusion." But not only that, she had tagged the word onto his existing "extra" to form the word "extraordinary".

"Lets see, 'ordinary' gets me twelve points, 'R' and 'I' are on double letter spaces so that's an extra two, the 'Y' is on a double word space so that brings the total to twenty-eight… add the twelve points of 'extra' so that's forty, and fifty points for using all of my tiles… so that brings my total up to 90 points," she beamed as she reached for the score card. "That puts me at 495 and you at only….a measly 453, which makes me the winner. Ha!" She exclaims triumphantly, throwing the pad of paper and pen onto the table with a gleeful smile.

She actually beat him at scrabble. And it completely floors him

* * *

She sits and watches his face as he stares at the board in utter confusion and she can't help but burst into laughter as the disbelief slowly spreads across it. "This isn't possible," he mutters to himself.

"What's the matter, Castle, afraid to admit you lost?"

What? No! just—I—you cheated, you must have. I _never _lose,"

"Oh you're calling _me _a cheater? A cop? Your partner? Wow, that's just low." She retorts.

"I—no, of course not—I would never—I just can't believe I lost." He huffs.

"I guess you finally met your match."

"Yeah, I guess I have," He says quietly, meeting her eyes with a soft smile on his face. The sincerity in his eyes catches her off-guard and she holds his gaze for many seconds before breaking away to step into the kitchen. She knows that she should stop trying to ignore it and just admit to the feelings she knows she has for him. It would make things so much easier. And she knows that he has feelings for her too. That moment was definite proof of that.

"I'm-I'm gonna get that hot chocolate now." She stutters, trying to ignore how her heart is racing.

Castle quickly nods and turns back to the scrabble board silently. "You really are extraordinary," he mumbles. It stops her in her tracks, and she turns to face him.

"What?"

His face blushes a bright red, like he obviously didn't intend to let the words slip. "It's true. You're extraordinary, Kate." And just for a moment she can see the longing in his eyes, the candlelight making his eyes shine with it, before he quickly manages to mask it with his usual charm. "I mean, how else could you beat _me_ at scrabble? You would have to be pretty amazing to manage that feat." And just like that, he's back to joking, breaking what she knows was a meaningful moment. And she realizes that he is scared to admit it himself too, what he feels, even though it shows in almost everything he does. She wonders how much of that has to do with her.

So she decides that, just for a moment, she can let her emotions show as well. "For the record, I think you're pretty extraordinary too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Despite the initial shock of it, he finds that he really doesn't mind that she managed to beat him. In fact, he's actually kind of proud of her and he should have expected nothing less of her. If anyone was going to beat him, he would want it to be her

What he can't stop thinking about, is her. The little looks she's been giving him, the flirtatious way she's been teasing him all night that she probably has not even realized she's been doing - it ignites something in his chest that's fierce and he wishes more than anything that they could cut through this crap and just admit to each other how they feel, if what she feels is even remotely close to what he feels for her. But he's knows he is partly at fault for this dance that they do. Because he is afraid that if he admits to her that he loves her – and he really believes that he does –that she will tuck-tail and run. And it would kill him if she ran.

He is brought out of his thoughts as a steaming mug of hot cocoa is shoved under his nose. He looks up at her in surprise.

"What's this for? I thought it was only for winners?" he asks, giving her a sly look.

"Yeah, well it's fucking freezing in here so I figured I would be nice this once." She shrugs. "Plus I just felt bad for you since you just suffered such a tragic loss," she teases with a grin.

"Oh haha, that's very funny."

She just smiles and plops down next to where he is seated on the couch. He dares to scoot closer to where their thighs are touching and takes the even bigger risk of wrapping his arm around her shoulder, because he really couldn't help himself. "What? It's cold, and you're warm," he says when she gives him a sidelong glance. And it's not untrue.

He's amazed that she does not pull away but he does not dare to push it further. They sit in a companionable silence and drink their cocoa while they watch the flicker of the candles and the shadows the light casts bounce off the walls. It's peaceful, he thinks, and its moments like this where the longing for them to be more flares the most. And the heat of her body pressed against his is causing his heart to flutter in his chest. He does not even notice that he's pulling her closer into him until his cheek is resting on top of her head and he feels her stiffen.

"Castle" she warns.

"Sorry" he murmurs and quickly sits up. But even he can hear the disappointment in his voice. Damn it, he needs to keep himself under control.

He tries to return to their original position but she seems to have distanced herself from him on the couch and has wrapped her blanket tightly around her shoulders. She's distancing herself from him and it seems so sudden that he's caught off-guard.

"Kate, are you okay? Did I do something?" he asks warily.

"It's nothing." She dismisses. But it's not nothing.

"Kate-"

"You know it's getting really late, I'm going to head to bed."

"_Kate_." he tries again.

"I'll get out some extra blankets for you. I don't have and extra bed so you'll have to take the couch." She says, quickly getting off the couch, ignoring his pleas.

He sighs and simply watches as she retrieves the blankets and sets them on the couch the complete opposite side of where he is still sitting.

She turns and walks towards her room in silence. When she gets to her door she gives him a fleeting smile. "Goodnight, Castle" she says softly. She shuts the door behind her and he is left sitting completely dumbstruck staring at her closed door.

"Goodnight." He says into the silence.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

I guess this is gonna be a multi-chapter after all! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!

-Ellie

Tumblr: lord-of-the-song


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sooooo bad at updating. But the holidays have been busy so I haven't had the time. However, I have not forgotten this story!_

* * *

She feels guilty as soon as she had closed the door to her room, leaving Castle standing disappointed and confused in her living room. She knows she pulled an emotional one-eighty, but the memories had hit her so fast and so hard that she retreated.

She had forgotten, in the midst of everything, that tomorrow is the anniversary of her mother's death. And sitting there with Castle, snuggled up with blankets and his arm around her shoulder, suddenly brought flashbacks of how they used to do that as a family on cold winter nights: her, her mother, and her father. And suddenly she could not take it and she had bolted. His presence alone had made her feel warm and happy, causing her to temporarily forget about the impending date and the cold that had begun to fill her apartment. It had been such a nice evening with him, and before she bolted, the cove of his body had warmed both her body and her spirit. Of course, she will never admit any of this to him. She's not sure that she's ready to admit her feelings to him just yet.

She knows she should go out and apologize and explain to him, but she has been sitting on the floor of her room for the past fifteen minutes and he is probably already asleep.

She hopes he is alright on the couch and that the blankets warewarm enough for him. She wishes she could at least give him a better place to sleep.

But she is not going to worry about that now. She cannot bring herself to go back out and face them, even knowing she hurt him. And all of her confused emotions just bubble up inside of her and the tears begin to slip down her cheeks. She slowly lifts herself up from her position on the floor and crawls onto her bed, not even bothering to get under te covers as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

She wakes the next morning with crusty eyes and a heavy feeling in her chest. It takes her a few minutes for the memories of the previous night to come back. The memories of her and Castle.

_Castle_.

The guilt hits her and she realizes that she has to go out and face him, apologize and explain. She lays in her bed for a minute, building up the courage to move. She eventually drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She splashes water on her face in an attempt to get the emotion of the night off. She pulls on a robe, takes a deep breath and then steps out of her room.

She shuffles out into the dim living room, the power still out. The first thing she notices, next to the biting chill that still lingers in the apartment, is that Castle is not there. The blankets he used laying neatly folded on the couch.

But then the smell of coffee and the sound of someone rustling around in her kitchen registers, and she lets out a deep sigh of relief.

She movies quickly into the kitchen and he is standing at her island, pouring coffee out of a coffee press she rarely uses.

"Morning" he says softly as he hands her the mug and reaches for another, his eyes not quite meeting hers as he gives her a tentative smile.

"Hey, Castle," she responds just as softly. "I thought you had left."

"Well, it's not like I can actually _go _anywhere unless I wanna trudge through a wall of snow." he replies in a weak attempt at humor. Though she can tell that it's more honest than not.

"Right," she sighs.

He looks at her hesitantly, as if he is not sure where he stands right now with her. In all honesty, he probably does not.

"Castle -"

"What happened last night, Kate?" he asks.

"I -" Suddenly she does not know if she can say it, the memories of today too painful. "It was nothing. I was just tired." she deflects.

He sighs in frustration. "Kate, I know that's not true. You bolted. Everything was going fine, and then you just suddenly freaked out and ran. So please tell me the truth. What did I do? I thought we were having… fun…"

Her shoulders slump. He is right, and she owes him the truth. He needs to know that it was not his fault "It wasn't you, okay? Not completely."

"Not completely?"

"It's just – today – today is the anniversary of her death," She hears him suck in a breath, but she continues before has a chance to speak. "I had forgotten about it, in the midst of everything," She raises her eyes to his. "You helped me forget, and I had fun. But once things settled down and we were… on the couch… it just brought back memories of when we used to huddle like that as a family, and I remembered again. I guess I just – panicked." She lets out a deep breath and squeezes her eyes shut, trying not to let the grief of today overwhelm her. She suddenly does not want to be here She can't let him see her break. But before she can get the chance, she feels a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her, and he squeezes her tightly against him.

And it's such a _nice _feeling that she cannot help but bury her head into his chest, bringing her hands up to grip his shirt. "She takes deep gasping breaths for a moment, but by some miracle, she is able to calm herself down, and manages to keep the tears that threaten to fall at bay.

She stands there for many minutes, wrapped in his comfort. She cannot help but wish that she could always have this, and she knows that if she just asks, she can. But this just proves that she is not ready yet.

They finally pull away from each other, and she instantly misses his warmth as the chilly air hits her. He is smiling at her with such a soft look in his eyes. "Maybe I can help make this day less sad for you." he says softly, a hopeful look suddenly filling his eyes again.

How?" she rasps.

"I know I can't make you forget, but maybe we can just remember her life instead of her death? You could…tell me about her, about your childhood? Remembering the good instead of the bad?"

She stares at him for a moment with a unreadable expression on her face and he wonders if he misspoke.

But then she smiles at him, her eyes surprisingly bright. "Well, I guess since we are stuck her together for a while, we might as well make the best of if."

He lets out a surprised laugh at her sudden joke and grabs her by the hand, leading her to the couch.

He hands her one of the blankets that is still sitting there, then wraps another one around himself.

She brings her legs up onto the couch and faces him.

"So. Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

They talk for hours, getting lost in the stories of her childhood, some funny, some sweet, others downright adorable, though he will never tell her that. He can visibly see most of the sadness slip away, leaving only a small trace of it in her eyes.

"… She was so angry she refused to talk to him for three days," she concludes the story of when her father bought her a car as a surprise anniversary gift coming to a close.

She is actually laughing, chuckling with mirth at the memory. He cannot help but think about how beautiful it makes her look, her face bright in the dull light that manages to filter through the windows.

He isbrought back to reality by the loud growl his stomach decides to let out at that moment. She bursts out laughing and he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "We didn't have any breakfast," he grumbles But he can't be too embarrassed, not with that smile on her face.

She stands up and reaches a hand out to him, pulling him up from the couch. 'C'mon, let's see if we can find something to eat that's not gonna require electricity to make."

They walk to the kitchen and he suddenly realizes how late in the day it is. "I uh- I need to call Alexis" he stammers. "Give me a few minutes?"

"Of course," she replies. But before he can leave the room, she reaches out and grabs his hand. He turns to her with a confused look on his face. "Thank you, Castle, for making today better for me. This day has never been good to me but… today it was, so, thank you."

He gives her a soft smile, and leans in to brush a kiss her cheek.

"Always."

He turns and walks out of the room to make his call, and she feels a warmth spread through her from where his lips had been.

* * *

_I know that it is short, but I hope you liked it! It is becoming longer than intended and I will try to get out chapters more quickly_

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Life and stress are the only excuses I have for waiting practically four months to update. This is the second to last chapter. Hope you enjoy:)

_Disclaimer: Castle belongs to the wonderful Andrew Marlowe and to ABC._

* * *

Lunch is a small affair, as they do not have a good way of cooking. Because there is not power, Beckett insists on keeping the fridge closed and refuses to open it, despite Castle's comment that it is basically as cold as a fridge in the apartment anyway.

They eat quietly together at the kitchen island. There is still an air of sadness surrounding the apartment, despite his earlier attempts to cheer her up. He understands, though, and he knows that she needs space. When she disappears into her room shortly after lunch, he doesn't ask any questions, wrapping himself up in a blanket on the couch once he finishes cleaning the kitchen. She finally emerges an hour later, dressed in warm pajamas, her hair wrapped up in a towel. He feels his heart sink a little when he catches a glimpse of her red-rimmed eyes. He feels like he should have known that her temporary escape was about a little more than 'space'. He does not speak, simply holding out a blanket for her, and motions for her to sit next to him on the couch. To his surprise, she leans into him, burying her head in his neck. Her unexpected movement initially causes him to stiffen in response, but he quickly relaxes, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She's still in his arms for a moment, breathing in deeply, when she she pulls back. She gives him a soft smile, and he can see an adorable little crinkle in her nose.

"What?" he asks, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"You stink," she mumbles with a watery smirk. He barks out a surprised laugh at the sudden playfulness of it.

"Oh, do I? I guess it's my turn to go take a shower then," he retorts, pushing himself off the couch.

She laughs softly as he makes his way to her room. He stops in the doorway and glances back at her. to see her gazing out the window behind the couch, the ghost of a smile still playing at the corners of her mouth. He grins, knowing that giving her space had been the right decision.

He showers quickly- partly because the water is absolutely freezing, but mostly because he wants to get back to Kate. She became a lot more open with him over the past couple of days, barring her little emotional one-eighty the prior night, and it still catches him off guard that she is choosing to be vulnerable with him. He is not sure why she's suddenly allowing herself to trust him, but it is so refreshing that he does not question it. He fears that after the blizzard ends and he returns home, everything will go back to the way it has always between them, as if none of this ever happened. He prays that it will not, hoping that everything he's doing for her today will mean something more to her. Even if he and Beckett are not ready to take the next step forward in their relationship, he could not bear to take one backwards.

As he is redresses in the same clothes he's worn for two days (_I should have asked if she had anything else I could wear,_ he thinks), he begins to hear the soft sound of guitar strings being strummed drifting through her bedroom. He is suddenly captivated by the beautiful melody, feeling his heart flutter as he hears her begin to sing the soft lyrics of "Hallelujah".

He's always loved that song, with its soft intonations and heartfelt words. But hearing her sing it makes him fall in love with the song on a whole new level.

_God_, she has a gorgeous voice. The smooth alto of her voice is entrancing, and he sneaks out of her bedroom to watch her from the doorway of the living room. She's sitting on the couch leaning over her guitar, and her eyes closed as she sings, the soft notes floating across the room to him.

".._well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth; the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing – Hallelujah…"_

He joins in with the harmony as she moves into the refrain, his baritone blending smoothly with her alto. She glances up at him in surprise, but does not falter. Instead, she gives him a genuine smile as she raises her voice, blending with his so that they are singing together in the growing darkness of the apartment.

* * *

She allows him to take over for the second verse, and cannot help but grin as his deep, soothing voice washes over her. She had originally started playing to fill the silence and keep herself occupied until he got back. But when he joined her, and their voices flowed so easily together, she found that the aching inside was once again fading away as the sound filled her heart. He sings with passion, and she's not sure that he's aware of it. It is adorable and sweet.

They take turns singing the lead on each verse, and join in together for the refrain. By the end of the song, he has wrapped his arm around her shoulder, so that they are leaning into each other as they sing. It is a little more difficult to play in this position, but despite that, she really does not mind it at all.

They sing the final chords, voices slowly tapering off into the quiet of the loft. When she turns her head to smile at Castle, she finds one of the widest grins she has ever seen gracing his face. He leans in to quickly peck her cheek before removing his arm from her shoulder, and Kate tries to ignore the tingles it sent up her spine.

"I had no idea you knew how to play," Castle says with a grin, a hint of awe in his voice. "Or sing, for that matter. You're amazing."

"You have quite the voice yourself, Castle. I'm surprised," she replies, giving him a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to play the guitar. That is so sexy!"

She purposefully pretends not to hear the last part of what he said. "You mean there's something that Richard Castle _doesn't _know how to do?" she gasps in mock horror.

"It's a rarity, I know." He sighs dramatically. "Hey, maybe you could teach me!" he exclaims excitedly, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She regards him with a sidelong glance, and a slight look of amusement dances across her face for a moment before she responds. "Sure, why not."

"Wait, really? I mean, I was kidding- you really don't have to-"

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do. However, this is one time offer so if you really don't want to…"

"Hey now, no one said I didn't _want _to," Castle interrupts. "I was just being polite and giving you an out."

"Uh-huh. So do you want me to teach you or not?" she retorts with a hint of mock annoyance.

"Yes, please."

She laughs as she hands over the guitar. "Okay, so first, you hold the guitar like this…"

* * *

It's close to midnight, and Kate is just beginning to teach him the opening chords of "You Are My Sunshine" when her phone buzzes loudly, causing them both to jump. Castle nearly loses his grip on the guitar, and Kate gives him a pointed look as she reaches out to snatch her phone off the table. "Those things aren't cheap you know" she chides.

"Sorry," he says, smiling sheepishly. "What does the text say?"

She quickly swipes her phone screen and glances at the message. "It's from maintenance. They think that the storm's died down enough that the power could be back on as soon as tomorrow morning," she reads out loud, a yawn garbling the end of her statement.

"Speaking of tomorrow morning, it's close to midnight. We should probably get some rest. You look tired."

"Gee, thanks, Castle." She lets out over another yawn, and he raises his eyes at her in amusement. "Okay, yeah, you're right," she admits.

He laughs softly, ignoring the half-hearted glare she sends him as he stands, beginning to arrange the blankets and pillows on the cushions to turn it into a resemblance of a bed.

"You know, why don't you take my bed and I'll take the couch for the night." She does not know what compelled her to make that offer, but it just does not feel right to make him take the couch again- especially after everything he has done for her today.

"What?" he asks, caught off guard by the suggestion. "Oh, no, I couldn't, Beckett. I can't make you sleep on the couch in your own home."

"No, it's okay, Castle," she insists. "You slept on it last night, and I know its not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't sleep on it," Castle retorts. "Besides, I'm the one who got myself stuck here in the first place. Not that I mind at all being stuck here with you-"

"Castle, just take the bed. Consider it a thank you for everything you've done for me today."

His expression softens. "Beckett, I didn't do anything but be your friend and your partner today. You have nothing to thank me for." The sincerity of the statement causes her heart to flutter.

"However, if you really wanna thank me- ow!" She had thrown a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face, not allowing him to finish his sentence. Luckily, it distracts him enough that he does not see the flush of heat that has risen in her cheeks.

"Take the bed. Goodnight, Castle."

He sighs dramatically, eliciting a giggle from Kate, and makes his way toward her room. He turns just before he closes the door, a smile on his face "Goodnight, Beckett."

* * *

She does not know what time it is when she wakes up shivering and confused in the middle of the night After a moment, she realizes that she is on her couch, and vaguely remembers telling Castle that he could take her bed. She's kind of regretting that decision, wishing that she could be snuggled under the warm, soft blankets of her bed and not out on the cold, stiff cushions of her couch with a couple old, scratchy blankets from her linen closet. But really, what is stopping her from walking into the room and climbing in with Castle? She could easily argue that she was cold, and it is just for warmth. _No,_ she tells herself. That would just give him more things to tease her about, and she certainly is not about to give him that option.

She attempts to lay back down on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket and tries to will herself back to sleep. But then, she begins replaying the events of past day in her mind, and she is brought back to just how warm and safe and _happy_ he had made her. For thirteen years, the anniversary of her mother's death has been miserable for her. Against all odds, Castle had changed all of that, and had turned the day into a happy memory, rather than another day to forget.

He is such a good man. A generous man, who is loyal to a fault and loves fiercely. _Loves_. She tries to push the thought out of her mind, but finds that she cannot. _Because it's true, isn't it?_

She's known for a long time. She can see it in the looks he gives her when he thinks she is not looking at him, and can feel it in the small little gestures he does. And almost everything he did for her today screams it.

_He loves you, Kate._

She knows he tries (and fails) to hide it, or to tamper it down on her behalf, and that thought makes her heart sink a little. Why does she keep holding herself back from him when she really cares about him, too? Maybe she isn't ready to admit to him how she feels, for sure, and she's not even sure she can admit it to herself yet. But she does really care about him, and that is a start to what she hopes can one day become something more. She is so damn tired of hiding - and it took laying here, freezing on her couch in the middle of a blizzard, for her to realize that.

She does not even register the fact that she has pushed off of the couch and walked over to her room until she finds herself standing at the door, her fingers resting on the handle. She closes her eyes for a moment, then takes a deep breath as she pushes the door open and shuffles into the room..

The room is nearly pitch black, but her eyes adjust quickly as she walks toward the side of the bed. She sees Castle's form under the covers. He is sleeping on his side, body facing away from her. _On my side of the bed,_ she thinks, smiling.

She hesitates for a moment, watching the slow, steady rise and fall of his shoulders as she decides if this is something she really wants to do. But it's not like she was planning on sleeping with him – not in _that_ way.

In that moment, he shifts in the bed, rolling over to face her as he rearranges himself into a more comfortable position that just happens to be facing lets out a long, contented sigh, and she cannot help but grin. The sight of it just looks so welcoming and warm that she stops fighting with herself and pulls back the covers, finally slipping into the bed beside him.

She lays on her back and turns her head to look at him, studying him as he sleeps. His hair is unruly, sticking up in every direction, and his face is mashed into the pillow, his eyebrows slightly scrunched together and his mouth agape as he snores softly.

It's adorable, and it makes her grin like an idiot. That is why she does not think twice as she rolls onto her side, snuggling into his chest.

His arms wrap around her in his sleep, and she suddenly is surrounded by his strength and warmth. His scent cocooning her like a blanket.

She's grateful that he did not wake up, happy to relish in the moment. She has no doubt she'll hear about it in the morning, when he wakes up to find her in his arms. And that is where she will be, because there is no way she is going to run anymore.

* * *

_HUGE thanks to encantadaa for editing this for me! Don't think I could to this without her awesome insight!_

_Twitter: thebazilelord_

_Tumblr: lord-of-the-song_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine**

**Thanks encantadaa for betaing:)**

* * *

Castle wakes slowly, his brain clinging to the last remnants of sleep as he tries to hide his face from the morning light that is glaring into his eyes from the bedroom window. The first thought he has is that he is very, very warm. It's a pleasant warmth, and his pillow is so very soft- softer than he remembers it being. He lets out a contented sigh as he wraps his arm around it and pulls it more snugly to his chest, burrowing deeper into the warmth, wanting to just lay in bed just a little bit longer.

As he buries his head deeper into the pillow, the familiar scent of Kate's perfume washes over him, and he is suddenly reminded that he is not at home in his loft, but rather at Kate Beckett's apartment, lying in her bed. Then his pillow starts _moving,_ and he hears the distinct sound of a sigh. An arm comes to wrap around his waist, and he can feel the cold press of a nose at his neck. He is suddenly frozen in place as he realizes that he is snuggling with Kate freaking Beckett. And she is snuggling back.

He peels his eyes open cautiously to find Kate's sleeping form pressed up against his side. He knows it's pathetic that his first thought is how it takes his breath away at how beautiful she is in the blissful state of sleep, but it's only a fleeting thought as a million other questions flood his brain. He knows that they went to bed in separate places, so she must have snuck in the room at some point during the night. He is afraid to move, suddenly nervous about what is going to happen once she wakes up to find them in this position.

She must have snuck in because she was getting cold out on the couch-which he feels guilty for making her sleep on in the first place- and that she was probably planning on sneaking out of the room before he woke up, hiding the evidence that she'd shared the bed with him for most of the night. He tries to push away the twinge of disappointment at that thought, instead focusing on slowly and carefully extricating himself from Kate's arms.

He brings his hand carefully to the arm that is wrapped around his waist, but just as he is about to carefully untangle himself from her grasp, she curls herself closer to him, tightening her arm around him, as if to keep him there.

He tenses, halting his motion, his eyes squeezing shut as he waits for her to open her eyes and freak out the moment she sees him. He holds his breath and carefully opens one eye, and then the other, to find her blinking up at him through bleary eyes. Her eyes focus on him, widening as she realizes where she is and whom she is with. After a full minute of uncomfortable silence, he finally snaps to, instantly scrambling for an explanation.

"Beckett.. I didn't mean - I mean I just woke up and we were like this, and I didn't even know you were here. Please don't -"

Everything must have just caught up with Kate, because she suddenly brings a finger to his lips, silencing his ramblings.

"Castle," she whispers. "Its okay. I, um... It wasn't an accident. I want to be here."

"No, Beckett, seriously. I mean, it's your bed, your house- you could've just kicked me out. I know that it was probably uncomfortable for you to have to climb in with me." He trails off. His eyes dart around the room, landing anywhere but on her face.

"Castle. _Rick_." His eyes snap to hers at the use of his first name. "What I mean is..." she pauses, inhaling deeply. "What I mean is that I want to be here with _you..."_she trails off as she averts her eyes, her cheeks flaming as they turn a bright shade of red.

His breath hitches at her silent confession, and he cannot quite believe that he is hearing those words coming from her lips. He reaches out tentatively and cups her jaw with his hands, and her eyes slowly shift back up to his. He sees the complete honesty that rests in them, as well as vulnerability and something akin to fear - as if she thought he might reject her.

He doesn't speak, leaning slowly and carefully forward until his lips softly brush against hers. It's all he dares to do, but it seems to be enough to break the spell of awkwardness that they have fallen into. She responds instantly, pressing her lips to his with a drive he never would have expected from her. It's so unexpected, yet slow and sensual, and it sends a buzz of electricity through his veins. Her lips are soft and warm and inviting, and the little moan she releases is simultaneously adorable and arousing.

She jerks suddenly and pulls back, and panic floods his chest, gripping at his heart like a vice.

"I'm sorry!" he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut, afraid to see the rejection on her face. "I should- I should go call Alexis. It seems like I might be here a bit longer than expected…" He stumbles off the bed in a hurry, but before he can take a step towards the door, he feels her hand grip his.

"Castle wait!" she rushes, and he turns carefully to face her, trying not to let his embarrassment and disappointment show on his face. He forces himself to meet her eyes and is amazed to find that while there is hesitation and vulnerability on her face, there is no look of panic, and she doesn't look like she is going to flee like she did the night before.

She takes a deep breath, and the determination that forms in her eyes gives him a glimmer of hope. "How about we make some coffee and find something to eat. And then we can talk about…" she motions her hand between the two of them, and he understands the implication completely. Relief rushes through his veins, though he cannot fully get rid of the unease that has pooled in his stomach.

"Okay," he says, smiling softly.

She doesn't let go of his wrist as she slides off the bed, instead slipping her hand into his as she leads him into the kitchen. She forces him to sit on one of the barstools as she flits around the room, preparing their breakfast. Normally, he would protest, but he can see her need to work through this on her own and dispel the nervous energy she seems to be radiating with. So he acquiesces and waits, fiddling around on his phone until she slips a warm mug of coffee in front of him. It's rich, the familiar smell comforting, and her having made it for him makes his heart seems to calm all the more.

* * *

Breakfast is simple again, only consisting of sliced fruit and some cheese that she dared to open the fridge to retrieve. As she places the plates in front of them, she comes around the bar and slips into the seat next to him.

The sit in silence while they nibble at their breakfast, neither truly hungry. Kate knows that she needs to be the one to speak first and break the awkward silence that has settled in the room. She knows that she's confused by her behavior- waking up with her next to him,only to have her pull away the second he goes for more. She needs to explain.

"So," she starts tentatively. His eyebrows raise expectantly. "I guess I've confused you quite a bit."

He huffs out an anxious laugh. "Yeah, you could say that."

She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Last night…."

"Look," he rushes to explain. "I know you probably just came in because you were cold, and I can't blame you for that." He's still giving her an out, and it hurts to see that he doubts her so much. Though she hasn't really given him a reason to trust her, has she?

"No, Castle, that's not why. Well, I mean, that was part of it, but there's more to it."

"Then what was it?"

"I..." she stops, letting out a frustrated sigh. Why the hell can't she just come out with it? "I want more with you, Rick, and I know you do too… and last night after you went to bed, I - I missed you." She hears his sharp intake of breath but doesn't stop, needing to get this out. "It's just… I'm not ready for this Castle, and I don't want to rush into a relationship with you and have it end in disaster."

Castle frowns. "You really think it will end in disaster?"

Her shoulders slump forward."You know how I am, Castle. I put up walls and don't let people in. I push people away any time they start to get close. I don't know how to take those walls down yet, and if we start something now, then I'm just going to end up hurting you. And I can't lose you Castle"

His brow furrows,and he regards her quietly for a moment. "You won't lose me Kate," he finally says. "Because I do want more. I... I really care about you, Kate."

She smiles and ducks her head. "Feeling's mutual."

"So then….why not give us a shot?" His voice has a tinge of pleading to it, and he rushes to continue before she has time to respond.. "We don't have to jump into this, Kate. We can take it slow, and we can work on this together. I mean, God knows that I'm the king of screw-ups."

He lets out a humourless laugh into his now cold cup of coffee, and she hurts for him. She forgets sometimes that he struggles with this too, that he isn't the guy on Page Six that she thought he was in the beginning. She wants so badly to be able to give him everything. She can feel her heart hammering in her chest with panic at the prospect of a relationship with him, and she wishes more than anything that it could be easier.

She watches his shoulders fall and his face crumple in disappointment, and she realizes that he is taking her prolonged silence as rejection. She has to offer him something quickly.

"Castle, I _want_ to do this. I just don't know how," she sighs, defeatedly.

"I don't know either, Kate. You're not like anybody else I've ever dated, and I know that's cliche, but it's true. And I know you're still trying to work through things, but all I want is for you to let me work through it with you. We can do it together."

There is so much hope and love pouring from his eyes that she can't take it anymore, and she fuses her lips to his, desperate and rough. The force of it nearly knocks him off of the barstool. He wraps his arms tightly around her to hold on, and the movement presses their bodies flush together.

They finally break apart, gasping for air, and she glances up at him to see the pure joy that has broken across his face. "So that's a yes?"

She actually giggles as she answers him. "Yeah, it's a yes. But," she adds as he tries to lean in to steal another kiss. "You have to promise that we'll take it slow, and that you'll not lose patience with me if I need some space."

"Yes, absolutely, Kate. Just as long as you promise you're in this, than I am too," he responds eagerly.

"I promise," she responds, a large grin spreading across her face as an eagerness and excitement that she hasn't felt in a long time bubble up inside her chest.

* * *

The spend the rest of the day cuddled together on the couch as the power that was allegedly returning fails to come back on. They rotate between playing mundane card games and reading on the couch, simply enjoying being in each other's company without the barrier of platonicy between them.

They are laying on the couch, Castle reading out loud while Kate rests her head on his thigh, his hand carding gently through her hair, when Castle starts to notice the soft, steady grunts that are coming from his partner. He glances down at her to find that she is in deep sleep, her hand curled up next to her chin and her mouth parted slightly as she lets out soft little snores. It's absolutely adorable, and his heart fills with adoration as he takes in the sight. But he knows that if she stays like that, she is going to be sore in the morning. He debates whether she should wake her up, but she looks so peaceful, and he doesn't want to disrupt her. He carefully moves himself off the couch, careful not to jostle her as he does, and slips his hands under her shoulders and knees to lift her off the couch.

He pads softly into her room, laying her down on the mattress and rearranging the blankets over her. He stands there for a moment, observing her, debating whether he should, slip in next to her or play it safe and sleep on the couch. She said she wanted to go slow, and he doesn't want to ruin everything by making a wrong assumption.

Just as he decides to go with the former and let her be, he feels a soft pressure on his forearm and glances back down to find her staring bleary-eyed up at him.

"Get in," she orders, voice slurred with sleep.

"I- are you sure?"

She opens her eyes fully and blinks up at him slowly. "Just 'cause we're taking it slow doesn't mean we can't cuddle. Now get in. M'cold." Her eyes slip shut again, and he chuckles softly.

"Okay, Kate. I'll be your blanket," he whispers, climbing over her to the unoccupied side of the bed. He pulls the blankets over himself, and wraps his arms around her to pull her close. He gets a soft poke to his chest for that, then she relaxes into his embrace.

For the hundredth time that day, he finds that he is amazed that they are here now. It is definitely not expected when he showed up on her doorstep, soaking wet and freezing cold, two days ago. But they are here now, and he is filled with an unrequited joy from the woman that rests in his arms.

He presses his lips softly to the crown of her head where she has nestled herself into his chest, before closing his own eyes and sinking his head into the pillow, ready to drift into his own peaceful oblivion.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Authors Note: It took forever and a day but my first multi chapter fic is finally complete! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and for all of your lovely reviews and support! _

_See you next time!_

_Ellie_


End file.
